


The Horsemen

by Sh31bin0



Series: Friend Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grocery shopping shenanigans, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sign Language, Slice of Life, character with a lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0
Summary: Half of the horsemen are gone for a week. How will the other half handle waiting for their loves to return?
Relationships: Monica Wolkin/Bane Hood, Monica Wolkin/Nightshade Lovelace, Nightshade Lovelace/Bane Hood, Noah Pastora/Bane Hood, Noah Pastora/Monica Wolkin, Noah Pastora/Nightshade Lovelace
Series: Friend Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650274





	1. Half of the Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> The Horsemen is the ship name for these characters created by me and my friend.

The early morning sun was just beginning to filter in through the sheer curtains when Noah rolled over into his bed groaning softly as he gently bumped into another body. His eyes slowly opened squinting from the bright light looking at who he bumped into. The early morning light caught onto the auburn hair fanned out over the petite form of the woman next to him.

“Fuck.” he yawned slowly sitting up and pulled the blankets up higher onto her bare shoulder as he carefully climbed out of bed trying not to wake her. He walked around the room picking up his jeans and pulled them on stretching letting out a low groan as his back popped. He looked back at the bed once more before leaving and headed down to the kitchen to begin his day.

Mornings began the same no matter who was in the house, coffee was started, eggs, bacon, and toast were cooked, and the calendar checked and marked off. He worked silently slowly waking up from the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast cooking while keeping an ear out for any movement from his bedroom never catching any and smiling as he loaded the finished breakfast onto a plate grabbing an orange and cutting it up before loading everything onto a tray and carried it to his room.

Inside the woman was still asleep, however, she changed positions now on her back splayed out with the blanket thrown off to the side. Noah chuckled setting the breakfast down on the desk and slowly crept over to the bed taking a deep breath about to let out a scream when the woman's hand shot out gripping his throat, “If you even think about it Noah I will not hesitate to launch you out this window.” She said her voice sleep heavy as she glared up at him through her auburn hair.

Noah chuckled taking her hand off his neck, “Shorry Monica.” he smiled as she sat up brushing her hair back out of her face yawning loudly and turned to let her legs dangle off the side of the bed. “I made you food.” he offered motioning over to the desk.

Monica yawned and raised her arms silently asking to be carried the short distance, “As punishment for even thinking of doing such a cruel thing you must carry me to my food.” she said her voice stern but her eyes joking. Noah chuckled leaning down and picked her up and walked across the room and sat her down in one of the chairs by the desk and pulled the other one over to sit by her.

Monica smiled pulling her legs up into the chair and crossed them as she picked up her mug taking a deep breath of the scent of the warm liquid before taking a small sip. “How many more days?” she asked picking up a piece of toast loading an egg onto it to eat.

Noah leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face before taking his drink of coffee, “Calendar shaid three more daysh.” He yawned picking up some bacon to eat. “Shouldn’t take them too long to get home though. When they’re back we’ll make them not want to leave.”

“We say that every time and they always still leave.” Monica pouted, “I would think Night would never say no to you but no he couldn’t get around it. Bane is immune to our pouts so there was no stopping him, to begin with, but Night?” she groaned flopping back in her seat much to Noah’s amusement as he leaned over to pat her knee.

“Eat, later we’ll go shopping and when they’re back we can make them their favorite.” He smiled leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Monica sighed nodding, “Yeah okay nothing we can do about it.” she mumbled sitting up and continued to eat her breakfast, “Thanks for letting me sleep in here tonight. It’s lonely without Bane in bed next to me you know.” she mumbled.

Noah smiled softly looking down, “I know what you mean, not having Night by me ish weird.” He mumbled drinking his coffee before setting it aside and started eating his eggs and toast, “But only a few more daysh.”

Monica nodded finishing her breakfast and sucking the juice out of the oranges before hopping up to stretch her petite and lithe form practically drowning under the tank top Noah loaned her the previous night to sleep in. “I’ll do the dishes since you cooked,” she said taking the empty plates as Noah ate his orange passing his dishes to her as she gathered the dishes and headed down to the kitchen looking at the calendar for herself and sighing softly. “You dicks need to hurry back,” she muttered glaring at the picture of Night and Bane she and Noah had pinned to the calendar to mark the day they should be back.

Noah came down to join her a little while later carrying his and her laundry and putting them by the washer to do later and went over to her resting his head on her shoulder and hugging her gently before pulling away to start on the laundry. “Do you want to shower firsht?” He asked loading his laundry into the wash.

“Yeah give me a minute and I’ll head up, don’t forget to run the wash on cold so we have hot water to shower,” she said setting the dishes on the drying rack and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to bathe. 

Noah nodded and got the laundry going before heading up to his room to grab his clothes and wallet setting them out and waited for the water to stop before going to switch out with Monica passing her by while she was on her way to her room to get ready and he hopped in for his shower.

Once the pair was clean, dressed in comfortable clothes and the wet laundry was moved to the dryer they grabbed their wallets, bags, and coats before heading out to do their shopping for the next week, “What do we need?” Monica yawned pulling the hood of the large paint-stained hoodie up over her head. “I know we’re low on coffee and juice but what else?” she hummed leaning into Noah’s side for warmth as they walked down the quiet icy roads.

Noah now being more awake and out in public raised his hands and started to sign out their shopping list as well as ask if she’d want to hit any other stores besides the grocer. ‘We can hit up a paint store and get Bane more spray paint, maybe get that new game Night was looking at too so we can all play when they return.’

“That sounds like a good idea we can also do some clothing shopping I need more leggings and gym clothes some of mine got runs in them.” Monica hummed as they neared the shopping center, “Should we do fun shopping first or adult responsible shopping?” she hummed making a list on her phone of everything they’d need.

‘Let's do the fun shopping first so we’re not lugging groceries into all the other stores.’ Noah signed and headed for the nearest game store to scope out what they had and to pick up the latest JRPG game they had while Monica went off to look at the sim games and simple slice of life type games. Noah found what he was looking for before heading over to Monica and looked with her through what they had for simulation games.

“I could get  _ Animal Crossing _ .” she said picking it up, “It’s a chill and great way to kill time.” she hummed, “What do you think? Should I get  _ Animal Crossing _ ,  _ Harvest Moon _ , or something else?” she asked looking up at Noah.

‘Get  _ Rune Factory 4 _ it has the  _ Harvest Moon _ vibe with the farming and marrying a bachelor but you can also go out and fight like in an RPG’ Noah signed before pulling the game down to show her, ‘and I think you’ll have more fun with that since your not just farming you also have the option of going out on an adventure.’ he added as she looked over the game reading the back.

“Ok I’ll give it a try.” she nodded, “what about  _ Animal Crossing _ think I’d like it?”

‘I think you’ll have fun with it but I know you’ll probably lose interest after a while and the game is linked to your systems clock so if you leave it for a month it won’t be the same as when you last saved. Residents will leave and the town will be a mess so it’s not a play once and leave for 6 months game since the town continues without you.’ He explained.

“I can’t commit to a virtual town I can barely commit to my sims.” she said putting the game back and settled on just getting  _ Rune Factory 4 _ . “I’m ready if you are.”

Noah nodded and walked to the front to pay for their games letting Monica tell them their rewards number and handle talking to the cashier while he paid for their games. He smiled at the cashier and headed outputting the games away in his bag as they headed to their next stop to buy Bane some fresh paint. ‘Do you know what colors he needs?’ he asked as Monica went off to the spray paint section to look through their selection.

“I know that he was running low on green and purple last I checked so we should grab some of those and we should get more white and black since you can never have enough of those.” She said looking through the options and picked out some cans dropping them into a handbasket as she went. “Should I get more red paint? Not sure if he needs more or not.” she hummed looking over at Noah for his opinion.

‘Go ahead and grab some if he doesn’t need some now he will eventually so might as well start back stocking so if he does run out in the middle of a piece he doesn’t have to run out and get more.’ Noah signed grabbing some colors and tossed them into the basket as well.

Monica nodded tossing the last few in and went to the registers to buy them and showed her ID and paid storing all the cans away in her backpack heading out with Noah, “Ok we got games, we got paint now we just need to get me some clothes and then we can be responsible adults and get groceries.” she nodded

‘Let's get food before we go grocery shopping so we aren’t starved going in,’ he signed looking at the time, ‘we spent a while in the shops looking around by the time we’re done with you trying on clothes and buying them it should be lunchtime.’ 

“That's fair so let's go before it gets too busy and all the good stuff is taken.” Monica nodded grabbing Noah's hand and headed off to the nearest clothing store to see what they had and to pick a few items out. “I know I need new leggings,” she hummed walking over to the table, “I also need some new work out shirts mine are starting to get pretty thin.”

‘Grab some new underwear too, not the lacy type, get the boy short ones you hated the lace last time.’ Noah said helping her pick out some tops and grabbing some clothes for himself while he was there. 

“Good call, Noah I need to donate those others anyways they haven’t been worn.” she hummed walking over to the underwear section to find some new panties and a couple of new sports bras as well, “Do the boys need socks? I feel like they need new socks.”

‘I think so let’s grab some since you can never have enough socks.’ He signed grabbing a few packs for Night and Bane before taking all his items to the dressing room and found a seat to wait for Monica and give his opinion on her clothes if she wanted them. When all was finished and Monica now had some new items to last her longer they paid and headed out for lunch.

“What should we get?” Monica asked after stuffing all their clothes into the backpacks, “Should we go easy and get a fast-food burger or do you want to go to a sit-down place?” she hummed looking over at Noah waiting for his opinion.

‘There’s a Korean BBQ place Mae said was really good, we can go give them a try and if it’s good maybe take the boys there when they get back?’ he offered, ‘She said they had miso soup she could approve of and the pork belly was really good.’

“If Mae says it’s good then we gotta give it a try.” Monica smiled grabbing his hand, “Lead the way, my toothy love.”

Noah chuckled blushing softly and laced their fingers together as he walked them over to the Korean BBQ place Mae had told him about. It looked a bit like a hole in the wall type place, however, upon walking in they could smell different meats cooking and saw all the other tables already filled with patrons happily talking and eating. They quickly got a table and looked through the menu for something to try while waiting for their server.

“I’m going to get some shrimp and beef bulgogi, what about you?” she hummed setting her menu down to look over at him.

‘The pork belly and spicy chicken,’ Noah signed setting his menu aside, ‘and some miso soup.’ he added as the server came over. Monica ordered for them both getting their drinks and food as well as having the server throw in some sides they recommended so they could try some new items as well.

The server nodded and left them after turning their grill on to put their order in and get their drinks and soup. “So we just have to go grocery shopping after this anything else we need to do today?” Monica hummed leaning back in her seat picking at old dried paint stains on her hoodie.

‘No after grocery shopping, we should be able to just relax at home until dinner.’ Noah signed as the server came back setting down their drinks and soup. ‘We can get started on your new game and see how you like it.’ he added as he started to sip on his soup letting out a soft sign both from the warmth and flavor.

“How’s the soup?” she hummed leaning closer, “Think Night would like it? You know he’s practically like a purist when it comes to his miso.” she smiled as Noah passed her the bowl so she could try for herself. She gently blew on it and took a small sip gently swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing, “It’s got good flavor; it tastes similar to the recipe Mae sent us.”

Noah nodded taking the soup back to finish it off, ‘I think Noah will like it here, low effort miso is always a win.’ he chuckled moving the empty bowl aside as the server returned with their meats and sides. The server wished them a nice meal and left them after giving them a quick refill of their drinks.

“Ok, what should we try first?” Monica hummed looking over their options, “I think I’ll get the shrimp going for now but what else should we try?” she asked putting the shrimp on the grill and looked at the other options they had. Noah passed her the plate with the pork belly on it to start cooking as he grabbed a few pieces of lettuce and started to fill them with some rice while he cooked some vegetables on his side of the grill.

Once their meats and vegetables were cooked to their liking Monica and Noah filled their lettuce wraps up with their desired cuts and took a bite. “This is good.” Monica hummed covering her mouth as she chewed, “the pork belly is tender.”

Noah nodded picking a shrimp off the grill, peeling the shell off to take a bite of it, ‘The shrimps good too, I think we should bring the boys here when they return.’ he signed biting into his wrap again.

The lunch continued without much talking after that both cooking, eating, and mixing their food to find what they liked best. Once full and the bill paid they packed up and headed out Monica leaning into Noah’s side full and feeling quite sleepy. “I’m done for Noah, I can’t do it you have to leave me here,” she said rubbing her stomach.

Noah chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her along leaning over to whisper so no one else heard him, “You can’t leave me. You’re paying for the grosheriesh.” he smiled kissing her cheek causing her to giggle and lean more into him.

“Ugh fine but I’m sitting in the cart I’m too full and tired to walk the whole market,” she said following him to the market and grabbed the biggest cart they could find so she could sit comfortably in the basket. “Alright let’s hit the big stuff first,” Monica said pulling her phone out and pulled up their list.

Noah nodded storing their bags under the cart and pushed off to the first aisle. The trip was uneventful just gathering items they needed, occasionally Noah would toss something light at Monica trying to bap her in the head or Monica would try to swat the items back at him. They made their own fun of it trying to get through the boring task with minimal pain. Once finished and Monica paid for the groceries they grabbed all their bags and began their trek home.

“Today has been pretty good.” Monica smiled hoisting the bag of meat they bought higher onto her shoulder, “I hope we got enough for when the boys get back.”

‘If we didn’t then they need to go on a diet.’ Noah signed chuckling, ‘I know they can eat but if they clear all this out then we have problems.’

“True.” she giggled crossing the road to head to their house and balanced all her bags into one hand as she dug her keys out to unlock the door. “If you put the groceries away I’ll finish the laundry.” she offered walking in and set the bags down in the kitchen.

“Deal.” Noah smiled closing and locking the door behind him and went to the kitchen setting his backpack down by the table and took his coat off to begin putting away and organizing the groceries while Monica went to the washer and started loading her clothes and their newly bought items into the washer. They worked in silence doing their chores and just enjoying each other's company. Once finished Noah grabbed their new games from his bag and went to the living room to lounge.

Monica grabbed  _ Rune Factory 4 _ and popped it into her 3DS and sat on the couch laying out and resting her head on Noah’s lap while she started her game. Noah smiled and turned the TV on finding some cartoons to watch and stroked Monica’s hair half listening to her mumble as she read the game's dialog.

“You mumble when you play,” he said looking down at her smiling softly when she slightly blushed hiding behind her DS. “It’s cute it’sh like your a warrior making battle plansh.” he chuckled.

“A warrior isn’t cute.” she said sticking her tongue out at him and glared when he grabbed her tongue holding onto it, “Let go,” she grumbled around her tongue.

“Make me.” Noah grinned lightly tugging on her tongue, “the way I shee it, you’re not going to do anything.”

Monica glared and grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers off her tongue and set her game aside to sit up and get in his face.

Noah just lazily grinned and kissed her nose causing her freckled face to turn a deep red and hide her face into his shoulder, “Sho cute.” he chuckled kissing her head.

“Why do you tease me?” she sighed looking up at him keeping her head on his shoulder, “your not nearly this playful when the boys are around.”

“Becaushe,” he smiled his lisp coming out once more, “I have a reputashion to uphold around the othersh. I can’t be acting cute and playful around them. It’sh only for you.” he said kissing her nose again.

“Reputation that’s rich.” she snorted laying back down resting her head on his lap, “just admit you like me more,” she said picking her game back up and went back to playing. Noah just chuckled and went back to stroking her hair and watching his cartoons.

They stayed like that for a few hours occasionally getting up to stretch, Monica stopping her game to watch TV with Noah having commentary on what they were watching. Noah muting the TV and instead watched Monica play her game and giving her tips on what to do or where to go. The closer to the evening it got the more relaxed they got eventually settling with laying out on the couch with Noah hugging Monica to his chest as he dozed off while they were watching a movie.

“Should I start on dinner?” Monica mumbled her eyes heavy and nearly asleep when she noted the time, “I can make something simple. Make a couple sandwiches and soup.” she yawned.

“Yeah, I don’t want anything heavy.” Noah hummed nuzzling into her hair barely awake, “Want me to keep you company?”

“If you want.” she said sitting up and pulled his arms away from her waist so she could stretch, “do you want to eat out here or actually use our table?” she yawned walking over to the kitchen.

“We paid for it we should get shome ushe out of it.” Noah yawned getting up and turned the TV off and followed her into the kitchen.

Monica nodded and started warming up some tomato soup they bought during their grocery run and started building a couple of sandwiches for them. “Do you want ham or turkey on your sandwich?” she asked looking through the cold cuts they had in their fridge.

“Both if you don’t mind,” Noah said taking a seat at the table and watched as Monica walked back and forth between the stove, counter, and fridge making their food. She was clearly tired her movements slow, and her eyes half-lidded and glassy as she piled the bread high with meats, vegetables and cheese putting each on their own plate and grabbed a few bowls to divvy up the soup.

“håper det smaker,” Monica smiled setting the food down in front of Noah and sat down across from him and started eating her sandwich.

“What wassh that one?” Noah asked sipping his soup and humming softly from the warmth.

“Enjoy your meal.” she translated, “I was going to say Bon appetit but I’m Norweigian, not French.”

He nodded biting into his sandwich and slowly chewed still very drowsy, “are you shleeping in my bed again?” he asked dipping his sandwich in the soup before taking another bite.

“If you don’t mind, I don’t like sleeping alone I usually have Bane next to me it feels weird not having him there, puts me on edge you know,” she said biting into her sandwich a loud crunch sounding into the quiet kitchen from all the vegetables.

Noah nodded, “I don’t mind jusht wanted to know sho I don’t hog the bed.” he smiled letting the kitchen fall into silence again as they ate their dinner. When finished Noah got up and started cleaning the dishes while Monica went to her room to change for the night and go get Noah’s bed ready. She stretched out wearing another large green hoodie covered in paint stains her small form drowning in it.

Noah came up to join her and smiled seeing her already laid out on one side of the bed the hoodie covering a good portion of her body. “Shleeping in Bane’s hoodie?” he smiled changing into some sleep pants and a baggy shirt.

“It’s comforting and it smells like him.” Monica pouted pulling the hood up over her head hiding her long auburn hair, “If I can’t have the real thing his hoodie will have to do.” she said as Noah climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over their legs and wrapped his arms around Monica’s waist hugging her to his chest.

“That’sh fine and shoon he’ll be home sho you can wrap yourshelf around the real one,” he said pulling the hood off her head and buried his nose into her neck taking a deep breath relaxing against her.

“I’m going to launch myself at him and knock him over when he gets back, Night to neither are safe.” Monica sighed relaxing against him and turned her head to kiss Noah’s head.

“Goodnight Monica.” he chuckled nuzzling her gently as he dozed off.

“Night Noah.” she yawned gently hugging his arms and quickly fell asleep surrounded by the scents of her boys.


	2. The Horsemen Return

Three days. Three days of the mundane routine of waking up, going to work and spending the evening watching movies, playing games, and cooking. On the morning of the third day, Noah and Monica were in the kitchen working on a light breakfast of cut fruits, cold meats, and cheese. 

“They’re supposed to be back today right?” Monica asked popping a strawberry into her mouth while she cut up some salami and ham placing it on the plates.

“Yeah, should be around noon I think.” Noah said eating a slice of salami, “Exshited?” he smiled cutting up some cheddar cheese.

“You kidding?” she smiled, “I will launch myself at both of them and bowl them over. I wasn’t joking when I said that the other night.” she chuckled stealing a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth.

“I would never think of you joking about shomething sho sherious.” he chuckled swiping a slice of apple from her plate and ate it then quickly leaned over to kiss her before she could complain.

“You’re the worst.” she smiled lightly shoving him as she finished filling their plates with the cold cuts.

“You love it.” he smiled adding the cheese he was cutting to the plates and grabbed his own and headed to the living room to sit down and enjoy morning cartoons with Monica.

They set their plates down on their small coffee table and pulled down the large throw pillows onto the ground and wrapped up together under Monica’s large quilt. Noah relaxed back against the couch and flipped through the channels while Monica settled between his legs and wrapped the quilt around them and pulled the coffee table closer to cover their legs so they could reach the table with ease. 

Noah smiled settling on a generic fantasy adventure cartoon and wrapped one arm around Monica’s waist and pulled his plate starting to eat the cold cuts resting his chin on top of her head as she pulled her plate into her lap.

Together they wasted their morning in warm bliss just watching cartoons and when they grew bored of that moved to their favorite trash TV of Berry Summer and Raury. They finished their breakfast and instead laughed and made bets on the people of the shows.

“There’sh no way he’sh the father.” Noah smiled watching the white trash couple on Raury get into a near fistfight over the parenthood of the toddler sitting on the show’s TV screen. “I mean she can shay that the baby hash hish eyesh but no.”

“Oh it’s totally him there’s no question look at the noses.” Monica said, ”He’s totally the father and I’m willing to bet a week of dishes that he’s the father.”

“A week you shay?” he grinned his sharp teeth glinting in the morning light, “I’ll take you up on that bet then.” he chuckled, holding his hand out for her to shake.

“Hope you like dish duty.” Monica grinned shaking his hand and settled back in as the show went to commercial break. “Aw, what? The show just started and already it’s on commercial break?” she pouted crossing her arms as Noah chuckled hugging her closer.

“Calm down, Shurtr.” he chuckled kissing her cheek, “A fight probably happened and they have to get everything back under control.” he smiled nuzzling her neck.

“Ugh fine.” she sighed relaxing back and just watched the commercials while Noah rubbed her shoulders chuckled.

They quickly fell back into a calm relaxed state watching the commercials so were much more subdued when the show came back on. Monica grinned leaning forward a bit as Raury pulled out the paternity test and read off the results. 

“You… are the father!” Raury said to a roar of the crowd as the mother jumped up and started cursing the man out.

Monica jumped up shouting and cheering, “I told you he was the father!” she laughed jumping around the coffee table, “Noses don’t lie!”

Noah groaned smiling and leaned his head back gracefully taking his defeat. Both were so engrossed in their little bet neither heard the front door open or the two men entering.

“What the fuck is going on?” a gruff voice asked followed by a light thud of him dropping his bag on the ground.

“Looks like fun.” another voice chimed in setting their own bag down and looked over the other man's shoulder.

Monica and Noah both froze looking at each other before looking over at the source of the two new voices. Standing in the archway to the living room was a stocky dark-skinned man wearing a paint-splattered hoodie and behind him was a lithe tan-skinned man with a bandana face mask covering his mouth.

“Brashe yourshelf.” Noah quickly said much to the confusion of the new arrivals. Before either could process quite what Noah meant by that Monica was running and launching herself at the stocky man.

“Oh fuck!” he shouted as she wrapped her legs around his waist the force of her jump knocking him back. The lithe man tried to jump out of the way somehow sticking to the wall like a gecko but unfortunately for him, Monica grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him down with them.

“Night! Bane! You fuckers!” Monica shouted hugging them both tightly once they ended up sprawled out on the floor with Monica on top of them hugging the light out of them. “Don’t you ever leave us for a week again, do you have any idea how much we missed you?” she glared but the heat was lost to her pout.

“I think I can guess.” Bane groaned rubbing his head.

“I tried to warn you.” Noah chuckled getting up and walked over to them and picked Monica up and setting her aside. He leaned down grabbing a hand from each and helped them back to their feet before giving Bane a fist bump and leaned down kissing Night on the cheek.

“What did we miss and what was going on?” Night asked hugging Noah, “Why was Monica dancing around all happy?”

“Because I won our bet on the paternity test on Raury,” Monica said putting her hands on her hips in triumph. “Now I don’t have to do the dishes for a week.”

“Why do you even like that trash TV?” Bane asked rubbing his back. “And why did you have to tackle us down?” he grumbled glaring at her.

“Night’s been gone for a week someone has to be the extra hoe in the house.” She shrugged, “besides I missed you both a lot.” she pouted hugging Bane and kissed him, “Is it a crime to miss my boyfriends?”

“Gay” Bane chuckled gently shoving her.

“I’m the straightest one here,” she said gently punching his arm. “At least I’m not doing that,” she said pointing to Night and Noah who were kissing deeply behind her. “That’s gay.”

“Leave me alone!” Night grumbled, “You always pick on me.”

“Because you make it so easy.” Bane chuckled wrapping an arm around Monica’s shoulders.

“Ignore them.” Noah chuckled hugging Night and kissed his cheek. “Let’sh all just watch trash TV and make fun of shome white trash people,” he said ushering Night to the couch.

“Come on we can make bets on who the fathers are.” Monica smiled up at Bane wiggling her eyebrows trying to convince him to join in.

“Ugh fine.” he chuckled following them to the couch as Monica whooped in victory and ran to join him on the couch cuddling up to him as Noah spread the quilt out over them.

“Glad you boys are finally home.” she sighed relaxing against Bane.

“Misshed you guysh.” Noah nodded relaxing back with Noah as their show came back in to introduce a new trash family for the world to see.


End file.
